One Cute Secretary Versus a Brother Rivalry
by Falling Through Clouds
Summary: Kagome just started a new job working for both of the Taisho's. She finds out its not easy working for a perveted pig and an emotionless nutcase especially if their brothers. Yet somehow she manages to have feelings for both of them but she has to choose.
1. Starting New Jobs

Chapter One

_Starting New Jobs_

My bare feet slapped against the hard concrete as I push my way pass busy pedestrians. My heels were clutched tightly in my hand as I made my way down the narrow sidewalk.

Today was my first day of being a secretary to the president and vice president of a large company and I was going to be late if I didn't pick up the pace. Just then a no cross sign

appeared in red. I sighed and ran across the street anyways and car horns erupted, a car manages to stop right before hitting me. I waved my hand as an apology while still moving. I approached the huge glass building and bust through the big glass door.

"Ms. Higurashi your right on time," the lady in the front office greeted holding up paperwork for me.

"Thank god, I thought I was going to be late," I explained while slipping on my heels. I walked over to the front desk and grabbed the stack of papers "Thanks."

"No problem," she replied sweetly. I walked through another set of glass doors to a hall lined with offices that were also glass. I was getting kind of creep out by all this glass it made

me feel like I was in the movie Thirteen Ghost. Somehow I ignored the paranoia and made my way to my own office. It was empty except for the desk, the computer, and a huge stack

of papers. I sighed and sat down in the black leather chair. I looked over the stack in my hand that had a sticky note that said 'for vice Pres. Taisho' then I glanced at the huge stack that said 'For President Taisho'. Without much thought I put down the smaller stack and got started on the bigger stack.

--

I had both stacks done in less then three hours and instead of waiting for someone to come pick them up I decided to deliver them myself. I smoothed out my beige pantsuit made sure my hair was I still in a neat ponytail then I picked up both stacks being careful not to mix them up. I made my way first to the vice president since he was closer. I knocked on the cold

glass being mindful of fingerprints. He was sitting in a much larger desk surrounded by a mountain of paperwork and I felt bad for delivering more. He looked up from his work and looked through the door not focusing on anything.

"Who's there?" he called. I looked around the halls were empty except for me then I squinted through the glass trying to see if this was one of those one way glass thingies. He laughed and then gestured for me to come in. I opened the door a little surprise "Good morning, sir" I greeted. He still had a smile on his face when I set the paper work down.

"You're our new secretary. Ms," he glanced at a piece of paper "Ms. Higurashi?" I nodded.

"Well come over here so I could show you procedures," he instructed I did as was told.

"Every morning you will go to the president first then me and pick up your paperwork and all that boring stuff. I think the rest of your job is obvious and you seem to be doing quite well to finish all your paperwork in less then five hours." I listen intently to him as he explained everything I already knew.

"Then when your done maybe you like to come back to my office," he said as his hand rubbed against my thigh. I opened my mouth to gasp but I closed my mouth and took a step away from his roaming hand. I knew that if I made the wrong move it could be the end of my job.

"Thank you, Mr. Taisho," I said and walked out the room my last set of paperwork in my hands while a scowl snuck its way on to my calm face. How dare he touch me in such a way? I stormed down the hall to the president's office and without thinking I knock harder then I was suppose to. It's just that he made me so furious that all I could see was red.

"Come in," an emotionless voice called from behind the door and I noticed that the door wasn't glass but wood. I took a deep breath before walking into the enormous office. It was huge with personal pictures on the wall, paper work scattered everywhere, overloaded trashcans, and a desk that was quite bigger then anyone else's and was also covered in paper.

Yet my eyes wouldn't leave the beautiful man on the other side of the desk writing something. He looked similar to the vice president but he was actually beautiful while the other

Taisho was just cute his features seemed to hypnotize me. The glossiness of his silver hair as it fell over his shoulder, the intensity in his eyes while he focused on his work, and his beautiful flawless smooth skin was just calling me.

"Hello Mr. Taisho hopefully you're having a nice day," I manage to say as I staked the piles of paper neatly on his desk. He picked up his head his face just as emotionless as his voice. He looked me up and down before shaking his head.

"I thought I told Ai not to hire a beautiful secretary," he spoke taken me by surprise.

"Excuse me?" He shook his head.

"I give you a week here," he said simply "Now I need my office clean, cancel my four o' clock meeting, and bring me a coffee around five after you finish all your paperwork and the vice president is done with you, you can have the rest of the day off." I heard the beginning but what did he mean by that stuff with the vice president.

"Excuse me sir may I ask you something?" he nodded.

"What do you mean by when the vice president is done with me?" I asked was I like a personal servant for the vice president because I didn't apply for that. I saw the smallest hint of a smile appear on his face.

"Hmm I might just give you a month. You're dismiss," he said then got back to his work. I stood there for a moment confused but I calmed myself and walked back to my office. My heels

tapped against the huge marble and I soon became lost in thought. First the vice president touches me very unbuisnesslike and now the president is saying that because I'm cute I'm

not going to be staying long. Is there a discrimination against women here? Now that I think about it the woman, Ai, at the front desk is the only other women I met and she wasn't very pretty more like average. The rest of the workers were men. I passed by the vice president's office and he winked at me through the clear glass. I pretended I didn't notice and

made my way faster to my office. Once I got there I sat down in my desk and stared at the blank computer screen. Was my job in jeopardy?


	2. He's MARRIED! WTF!

_**Chapter 2**_

_**He's MARRIED!!! WTF?!**_

I searched through my purse for my house keys impatiently, not at all in the mood to be out in the open. Finally finding it at the very bottom of my purse I unlocked the door dropped my things and flew to my bedroom. Kicking off my shoes I almost leaped on the bed and grabbed my remote. I turn the television on then off knowing I wasn't in the mood for the extra noise either. I just stared at the ceiling letting anger swallow me.

Flashback

It was almost time for me to clock out and I was readying myself to go when someone knocked on my office door. I looked up to see my boss Mr. Taisho (the vice president) with an impatient look on his face.

"Come in," I said as calmly as I can. I really didn't want this pervert in my office but here he was. Hopefully this would be quick because my patience was running thin.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Taisho," I greeted trying to say it without disgust in my tone. He walked around the desk to lean beside me and I tensed. His silver hair fell and I felt it brush against my shoulder.

"Just call me Inuyasha," he said.

"Well, Mr. Taisho we're business partners not good friends so I think I'll stick with Mr. Taisho." He laughed "Whatever floats your boat." I sighed as I walked around him to grab my purse and his hand brushed against my backside. It took everything I had not to slap him and a lot more to not curse him out. I did turn around to come face to face with him. He was smirking and he looked kind of arrogant. I took a deep breath.

"Mr. Taisho-,"

"Inuyasha," he corrected.

"Mr. Taisho," I continued, "I said it before and I'll say it again we are business partners only. Anything that does not include this company does not include me and you being that close. I would highly appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself," I stated matter of factly. He chuckled and lean into me until his lips were to my ear.

"I would highly appreciate it if you didn't," and with that he left the room.

End Flashback

"Ugh, I'll kick his ass the next time he puts his hands on me," I yelled to the ceiling. I rubbed my temples knowing a headache wouldn't resist bothering me. I pulled the rubber band out my hair allowing my black locks to fall over my shoulder and end right before my backside. Grabbing my phone I dialed Sango and waited for her to answer.

"Hey girl! How's the new job?"

"Horrible," I said simply.

"What happened? Tell me everything!"

"Okay the president and the vice president are both brothers."

"No!" Sango exclaimed.

"Yes! And the president is so bipolar and confusing while my boss, the vice president is more perverted than Miroku!"

"Is that even possible?"

"Unfortunately, it is. I think I need an aspirin."

"Do you want to go to the movies or something? I can call Rin, it'll be fun."

"Sure, movies it is," I agreed smiling, "Eight o' clock. We can even go out for dinner."

"That'll be great let me call Rin and I'll get back to you on that."

"Okay."

"Oh but one more thing."

"Yea?"

"Were they cute?"

"Um… uh well bye," I said hanging up.

--

"Wow, Kagome aren't we looking hot tonight?" Rin teased. I only laughed. I was basically dressed in a tight fitting black sweater dress with jeans under it. Just to make it more casual. Sango cleared her throat and struck a pose.

"Yea…. Um Sango you look more sixteen then twenty- two," said Rin laughing. Sango crossed her arms. She had put her hair in pigtails and was wearing a tight shirt with a mini skirt and wedges. Rin was more elegant with a pencil skirt and a long sleeve shirt all in orange.

"Can we just get over our outfits and go see the movie," I said exasperated. They giggled.

"Well someone is in a bad mood," Rin commented.

"No, someone just got caught in a love triangle," Sango made a triangle with her fingers. I tapped my foot impatiently, "So now you're going to lie."

"I'm not lying! The boss has it in for you and you think they're both cute! Is that not true?" I blushed scarlet, "I didn't say they were cute."

"You didn't have to that blush says it all," Rin laughed. Then Sango joined in and I had to laugh to. Laughing is just too contagious!

"Kagome?" I turned around shocked. I was faced to face with the pervert I didn't want to see. I cleared my throat, "Mr. Taisho." He laughed, "You're not on the clock and you still refuse to call me by my real name." He turned and beckoned a woman over here, "Kagome this is my wife, Kikyo," he introduced her. She was beautiful. Long black hair, wise brown eyes, and a creamy complexion. My friends gasped from behind me. I realized that I just kind of described myself.

"Um hi. I'm Kagome the Taisho's new secretary," I shook her hand. She smiled but it wasn't exactly warm, "I see. You must be new," she looked me over once then looked at Inuyasha, "Our movie is starting." He nodded.

"See you at work," then he smirked before walking off with his wife. I face my friends, "its one thing to make my job hell but my social life to."

"Kagome that woman looks just like you," Rin gawked. I almost laughed in spite of myself.

"Dang girl you're love triangle just became a square!" Sango said. We were speechless for a moment before we just laughed out loud.

"Can we please just forget about this and go see our movie?" My friends nodded and we set out.


End file.
